


Emendate Donum

by mayachain



Series: birthday!verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Draco Malfoy gave Severus Snape something for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emendate Donum

**1988**

Draco Malfoy struggled to make his way through the forest of legs, scowling at the glass of vile-smelling liquid in his hand. _I'm not a house-elf!_ he thought indignantly. Dobby was handing out drinks to Ministry officials left and right, _why can't Mother have him take this one as well?_

Eventually, he managed to reach the sour-looking man Narcissa had pointed out to him, the one who would be his Head of House and Potions Professor in only four years. He was standing a bit apart from the crowd, expression as cold and polite as Father was slowly teaching Draco how. _Perhaps_ , he remembered Mother's whisper in his ear, _also a bit sad and unhappy_.

Impatiently, Draco waited to be noticed, ready to raise a fuss if the man failed to appreciate this honour. After all, not just anyone would be served a drink by the Malfoy heir on their birthday.

 

**1994**

As Professor Snape began to shout, Draco Malfoy slumped forward in his chair and dropped his head in his hands.

He'd gotten the Slytherins to behave extremely well today, had impressed upon them the importance of not making any mistakes or getting into fights. Even the seventh years had listened to him. None of them had caught detention, spiting their usual daily quota with a shining zero. Discounting glorious Quidditch-winning days, their House had never earned this many points.

The Slytherins, at least, understood how to behave the day their Head of House turned thirty-four.

The man had been so tense ever since Professor Lupin started teaching here, and he'd been supposed to be gifted a break. Now, he was dripping from the soup that had not-so-unexplicably exploded in his face.

Draco had tried, he really tried, but there was nothing he could do about the idiocy of Gryffindors.

 

**1999**

“I think we should leave,” Neville whispered, eyes shining as he turned away from the adults. Full from his meal, slightly dizzy from the wine and absolutely giddy from the success of their surprise, Draco could only nod.

Only a twitch in Professor – _Remus_ – Lupin's left ear indicated he even noticed when Neville carefully picked Teddy up. Both young men grinned as _somebody's_ unvoiced spell transformed the Malfoy family's two hundred year old dining table chairs into a couch.

They had made it nearly to the door when the faint music started. Not classical music, as he would have suspected, but something the Muggles call _Dschaess_. Not exactly Draco's taste, nor Neville's, probably, but, he supposed, _each generation to their own_.

He knew that whatever was happening behind them now was private, yet he couldn't help but look back, couldn't help but drink in the proof that finally, everything was really all right. After a long moment, he let Neville drag him to a remote part of the Manor, leaving Remus and Severus side by side to their quiet talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the flip-side in the next part.


End file.
